


superior suits

by jaime_les_corbeaux



Series: To Just Exist [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, and decorations, shopping for Halloween costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaime_les_corbeaux/pseuds/jaime_les_corbeaux
Summary: Tony and Steve go shopping for Halloween decorations...and costumes.





	superior suits

“Ooh, sexy Captain America?” Tony let out a delighted laugh, picking up the plastic package and waving it at Steve. “I want to see you wearing this. Definitely a step up from your current uniform.”

“Which you designed,” Steve said dryly, though his eyes were sparkling with amusement. 

“Which I designed,” Tony agreed, “and therefore is perfect.” He tapped Steve’s butt with the package. “Still want to see you in this, though.”

Steve sighed, gently taking the costume from Tony and putting it back on the rack. “It’d never fit, hun.”

“Then I’ll make you one myself.” Tony grinned, and turned back to the costumes, looking for a sexy Iron Man. He let out a triumphant _aha!_ as he found one, and turned to show it to his husband. “What do you think? Better than my suit?”

Steve rolled his eyes, and took the thing from Tony, putting it back. He grabbed Tony’s hand, and led him out of the costume aisle, ignoring his protests.

“Steve,” Tony whined, “c’mon, we need Halloween costumes.”

They stopped in front of a massive blow-up witch. Steve cast an amused glance at it, then turned back to Tony. “Aren’t we just going to watch scary movies and eat candy?”

“Kids come to the tower!” Tony grabbed Steve’s arm, and made his best puppy-dog eyes. “I love seeing them in their costumes, it’s so cute. We need to dress up.”

“How about we just wear our suits?” 

Tony pouted. “That’s no fun. I’m Iron Man 364 days of the year, I want at least one day where I can be...” he scanned the shelves behind Steve. “Wizard Boy.” He turned mock-pleading eyes on Steve. “C’mon, let me be Wizard Boy.”

Steve followed his gaze, and huffed. “Knockoff Harry Potter? Really?”

“Definitely.”

Walking over to the decorations aisle, Steve picked up a small skeleton decoration, and glanced over at Tony. “How about you wear a dumb costume under your suit, or zombie makeup or something, and freak kids out that way?”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Great idea! You can do my makeup!”

Steve pulled him into his arms, and kissed the top of his head. “Sure. Now,” he gently pushed Tony away, and presented the skeleton. “What do we name him?”

Tony grinned. “Bernard. He looks like a Bernard.”

Steve nodded seriously. “Bernard,” he said to the skeleton, “we’re taking you home.”

“And,” Tony added, “dressing you up.”


End file.
